Counter-wish
by NovemberDoll
Summary: Why does it always seem that her luck turns to dust whenever he is around? When they find themselves bound to each other in the dumbest circumstances, how will she escape her fate?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_ : Yay! CU! Warning though, while its early. I just finished Transcendency and Im working on another pairing right now, I can only do one mature fic at a time. Please don't expect this to be a serious fic. Not-so serious characters will be OOC. Shallow cringe-y plot here, and later, another plot twist to make you roll your eyes. And let's assume the well did not seal. So there. Run away. Don't flame me later, I warned you. **disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

 _ **Cupid's Arrow**_

* * *

She was supposed to have a happy ending. The last time she saw him, he was sailing away in the sky, while she and Inuyasha were waving goodbye. She even called him big brother, _**assuming**_ she was supposed to marry the love of her life afterwards, and have many babies, and become the village healer. What went wrong?

She dare not move a muscle. She didn't even _breathe._

His voice dragged her back from her lament.

"You shot me."

He stared at her in disbelief. He had practiced his stoic mask for three hundred years, but he could not help the twitch in his brows. She only stared back at him with wide eyes, like a dumb deer caught in a trap. He could hear the suppressed, mocking laughter erupting from behind him. He could not believe.

"You shot me," he said again, very slowly, as if trying to convince himself this was not real. But the arrow that jutted painfully on his chest verified the truth that yes, she _had_ shot him.

"In the heart." A newcomer's voice clarified, stepping out of the shadows, raising a finger to prove his point. The supressed laughter grew louder. Two more figures stumbled out of the concealment, clutching their stomachs. Kagome knew these people- the Daiyoukai of the North, East and South, and she felt cold all over.

"I... I-" She fell on her knees, prostrating. "I'm sorry!" She did not mean to do so. She was practicing her aim when she felt formidable auras around her, and she released. The suppressed laughter burst into a guffaw. She dared to raise her eyes.

She dared.

His death glare made her regret her decision. "Please don't kill me!" She eeped. He won't kill her, she reassured herself. He was way past that practice, they were allies! And he was her future Onii-san!

"Hn." Sesshomaru raised his haughty chin up. "I was going to kill that woman, anyway-"

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha where the heck are you!

"What are you talking about!" The Northern Phoenix- Daiyoukai strode towards her hunched form, apparently taking her side. "Sesshomaru, what a shame! Is that how you treat your... _fiancee_?" He dragged the last part as slow as possible, and the supressed laughter erupted again.

It was getting on Kagome's nerves. What the heck were they laughing about? Why were they acting like annoying drunk brats? And why were they saying that she was his fian-

"Wait a minute," she pushed her face off the ground. "I think I misheard something." She cleaned her ears. "Okay, about the last part-"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru snapped, bringing Kagome's face back to the ground. She clenched her teeth. How dare he speak to her like that! But he was obviously angered about something. She had to be rational.

There were four freaking Daiyoukai before her.

The Southern Daiyoukai took a deep breath, finally finished with her fit of laughter. "So? What is your decision, Great Dog Demon of the West?"

"No." Sesshomaru was about to fold his arms in front of his chest but balked. He forgot about the arrow sticking out of his chest. The mere sight of it made his brow twitch again.

"Are you willing to give up the Western Lands, then?"

The Demon Lord grit his teeth. The whole idea seemed infallible at that time. FAILPROOF.

Until today, when she shot him with an arrow. TO THE HEART.

Kami save him from all this stupidity.

"Then congratulations!" The young Eastern Daiyoukai announced, slapping Sesshomaru's back with such force the Demon Lord lurched. The Southern Daiyoukai stretched and yawned, her fangs showing. "That was all good! With all that concluded, isn't it time for dinner?"

The Northern Daiyoukai nodded in agreement. "Let's go, I'm starving."

"Whoa... just... whoa. Hold your horses." The group turned to see the woman closing her eyes, trying to comprehend. The poor thing was obviously confused. "I don't understand. What is happening?!"

The Eastern Daiyoukai shrugged. "I'll explain in dinner. But long story short, we made a waiver two hundred years ago, Sesshomaru here tried to be a smart ass, and now he lost and he has to fulfill his end of the bargain."

Kagome breathed in relief. A smile broke on her lips and she wiped the cold sweat off her forehead.

But why was Sesshomaru still glaring swords and daggers at her?

"Oh," The Eastern Daiyoukai paused. "And his end of the bargain would mean you are now engaged to fluffy here." He turned and sauntered away as if it were nothing.

Her jaw dropped on the floor. She could feel the Southern Daiyoukai's hand snake around her wrist as she dragged her with her. "Let's go, dinner will be cold by the time we arrive!"

Kagome did not even budge.

What in the dumbest plot twist had she gotten herself into.


	2. The Waiver Gone Bad

_**A/N:**_ This is set right after the manga's ending. The ties that bind them will be ridiculous and shallow. I really want to emphasize, **_this story will be leaning to the side of crack-fics,_** _the characters and the plot will not be acting normally_. I plan to take a rest on deep plots involving S/K as again, aside from My HS Life, I am working on another anime pairing right now.

On a side note, _counter-wish_ is a Freudian term. It is mostly prevalent in his psychoanalysis of dreams: but this fic is anything but a dream for Kagome, haha. _**Counter-wish**_ : an element that appears to contradict a wish, but actually fulfills it. That being said, the title itself will give you a great idea as to what this is all about. :)

* * *

 _ **The Waiver Gone Bad**_

* * *

The Four Daiyoukais of the corners of the earth sat on the great banquet hall, satiated, having finished their generous meal. Kagome marveled at the great demons that stood proud before her: the firm way they carried their shoulders told of their flawless royal lineage, and the great beauty that radiated from them made her feel like a minuscule, dirty brown earthworm among an elegant flock of swans.

A long, sonorous burp reverberated on the hall.

Kagome grimaced.

"Cheers to our host, the Great Dog Demon of the West!" The Northern Daiyoukai lifted his glass, picking his teeth with a large fishbone, trying to get rid of a stubborn string of tendon that stuck in his fangs. He let out another burp again, and before Kagome could bolt up and lecture him about table manners, the Northern Daiyoukai continued with his speech. "And cheers to Kami to have brought these fated lovers together. Sesshomaru, boy, I never thought you would be the first one in our group to tie the knot."

Haruka, the Southern Daiyoukai stood up, wiping the tears forming the corners of her eyes. "I couldn't agree more, Katsumi." She raised her glass. "A toast, to the future Lord and Lady of the West." As she was about to lean over for the toast, something very small, and very wet, stuck on the side of her cheek.

Her brows twitched as her eyes fell on Nobume, The Eastern Daiyoukai. He was seated across the table, his neck craned stiffly towards her, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

His pointer finger was shoved inside one nostril. "Ooops..." was all he could manage.

A cloud of darkness and thunderstorm hovered over the Southern Daiyoukai. "You... just flicked a booger on me... you disgusting-" The table erupted into a battleground, and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was seated beside her, unmindful of the chaos around them.

"Care to explain to me what brought about our current situation?" She asked. Sesshomaru had his arms crossed in front of his chest and he was looking away from the table. It reminded Kagome of a toddler in a temper tantrum, and restraining her own temper, she decided to re-phrase.

"Oh Great Sesshomaru-sama, would you please be so kind as to explain to this worthless worm of a human, the most unfortunate circumstances that bound thy unworthy self to thee?"

Katsumi's bellowing laughter assaulted her ears, and she felt a painful slap on the broad of her back. "Very well done! But I think you overdid it, your future husband is not as old as you think he is!"

Kagome straightened her back, recovering from the powerful blow that she was sure would have knocked a horse unconscious overnight. _Not as old_ , Kagome thought. _Well, if you can call three hundred years your senior "not as old"..._

"Don't you think your bride-to-be deserves an explanation, Sesshomaru?" Katsumi nudged the Western Lord with his elbow.

"This is stupid. Everything is stupid." Sesshomaru dismissed, refusing to speak further. Kagome sat quietly beside him, trying to gather her own understanding, and it dawned on her: this must be some kind of bet gone wrong? Like the ones she sees in the movies, where the popular group would make a bet and the main character would lose, and was now forced to date the nerdy nobody?

Except the popular group was the Daiyoukais, and the Nerdy Nobody was her. She gasped.

She was no Nerdy Nobody! Weren't they aware that she was the Shikon Miko?!

And there the plot thickens-

"Tell me about this bet." Kagome snapped. She waited for them to finish their dinner to get explanations. And Kami knows what time it was, Inuyasha would be looking for her, he must be worried sick! Poor Inuyasha, her real, LEGIT fiance!

"What bet?" Katsumi stood, taking her hand and led her away from the rowdy group. "No bet was involved. Only a waiver."

"I am so confused," Kagome shook her head as they made their way to the great halls of his castle, to a corner in the library. (Which was beside the dining hall,)

"Perhaps it is better," the Northern Daiyoukai said as he finally stopped in front of an ornate bowl filled with silvery water, "That we _show_ you." He pointed to the mirror-like surface. Kagome bent over to take a look, her heart pounding.

And she waited, and waited.

And waited.

She tried to wait patiently for the images to appear. It didn't. "Uh, what am I supposed to do?"

Katsumi sighed. "You dip your head in the water."

"What?!" Kagome drew back, alarmed. "I won't do _that_." She eyed at him suspiciously. "For all I know, you might hold my head down and drown me."

"Why the hell would I drown you?" The Northern Daiyoukai pulled back, scandalized. "Girl, are you going to do it or not?" With one last scathing look directed to the Northern Daiyoukai, Kagome hesitantly approached the mirror-like water, and braced her hands on the sides. She took a deep breath and plunged her head in. Spinning images filled her vision, until it finally stopped, to a palace in a desert landscape, the Eastern Lands, she assumed, and four familiar faces gathered on a large study.

* * *

" _A toast," the younger Haruka raised her glass, "To the unification of the four corners. Never again shall we raise war against each other. From now on, we are allies in every way. Cheers."_

 _Glasses met in a reserved toast, and Nobume sunk on one of the chairs, gulping the wine in one unreserved swig. "This is amazing and all, but how do we know that we are looking out for each other, and not end up stabbing each other's backs later on?"_

Kagome watched in silence as she nodded her head pensively. The Eastern Lord had a point.

" _I propose a contract," Katsumi stated, "anyone who betrays our alliance will be punished severely."_

 _Sesshomaru shifted. "Contracts like those are useless. The punishment will be done after the betrayal? What we need is a true proof of our trust with each other, something that will bind our lands together, and avoid any betrayal."_

Yes, Kagome agreed. Kudos for Sesshomaru's intelligence. Add the fact that he is he is drop-dead gorgeou- WHOOPS! Where the heck did that thought come from?

" _He is right." Katsumi agreed, "How about a waiver? We take something of high value to the lands, to ourselves, and waiver the decision to the consensus of the Four Daiyoukais? "_

" _Errr.. I don't like where this is going..." Nobume fidgeted. "Leave a very important decision to the council of us four?"_

 _Sesshomaru nodded. "It would show ultimate trust and sacrifice."_

 _Haruka settled down. "Now to think, what right should we waiver to the consensus?"_

 _They fell silent. "This is hard." Nobume shrugged._

" _Think of an important decision we all have not made... One that we don't trust just anyone about except the council of our ancestors..." Katsumi pondered._

" _If you think of it that way, the only greatest decision I would definitely trust with my ancestors is their choice for my mate..." Nobume trailed off, and his eyes widened in realization. "Forget I said tha-"_

" _That's it!" Katsumi exclaimed. "Let's waive our rights to choose a mate, and leave the decision to the consensus!"_

" _Hell no!" Nobume shot up. "I won't leave that decision to you guys! You might set me up with a gap-toothed tick youkai the size of my booger-"_

 _Haruka stood up. "That would then show our ultimate trust to each other. We would make sure we set you up only with the best," she clasped her dainty hands together, "in good faith that you would do the same for us!"_

 _Sesshomaru stepped forward, "I was not actually thinking towards that direction-"_

" _Shush!" Haruka hissed, "It was your idea, why are you backing away?!" she was scribbling away on a parchment._

" _What if I fall in love with someone?" Nobume's shoulders drooped. Haruka pondered for moments. "Well," she scribbled down some more, "You can let us know of your choice, and we review that choice. That way you marry someone you like, and not be involved in any love-triangle shit,"_

" _This is ridiculous." Sesshomaru muttered. "Then what use is the waiver? Might as well forego the waiver and play matchmaker-"_

" _Matchmaker... but with risks." Katsumi elbowed him on the side and wagged his brows._

" _Are we really doing this?" Nobume took the knife and paper shoved before his face. "A blood contract? What the hell,"_

 _Haruka nodded. "We waive our rights to choose a mate and leave the final decision to the consensus. Anyone who violates this will surrender their lands." Nobume gave a hard look at the document, "As long as it says I can present my own decision to the consensus, then okay." He slit a small gash on his arm and allowed his blood to soak on the paper. Haruka and Katsumi did the same, and they approached Sesshomaru._

" _Sesshomaru?"_

" _No."_

" _What?!" Nobume exclaimed. "Why?"_

" _This is ridiculous. I wouldn't want a bunch of circus freaks to decide on my mate-" Sesshomaru looked away. "That would be a decision for me."_

" _Sesshomaru, how unfair! We sacrificed for our unity, our blood is on the contract now!" Haruka panicked. "Sign it!"_

" _No!'  
_

 _Nobume took the paper and grabbed a pen. "I know why he's like that! He's trying to be all macho, 'nobody is worthy for me' crap."_

 _Acting out of anger, he scribbled down on the paper, saying his words aloud in sarcasm, "This waiver is in exception of Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, because he is ultramasculine and all, who will only marry the woman cunning enough to beat-"_

" _No, he's not acting all macho!" Katsumi crossed, also angered. He just sacrificed his right to choose a mate! And Sesshomaru thought he could go his merry way without any consequence? No Way! "Who knows, deep inside he's a hopeless romantic, thinking he's prince charming-"_

" _Okay," Nobume clarified, "scratch that last part. Cunning enough to strike an arrow to his HEART." He rushed the dissolving paper to Sesshomaru. "Now sign, you cheater."_

" _With those stupid conditions? The more reason NOT to sign!" Sesshomaru growled, and Nobume grabbed his hand and the two were engaged in a wrestling match._

" _I said... sign!" They twisted and grappled on the floor, and Nobume accidentally ran the blade across Sesshomaru's arm, and a drop of his blood soaked on the small, dissolving paper. The paper then burst into flames and Sesshomaru stared blankly at the space where the contract once was._

 _The Four Daiyoukais were left to stare at each other, dumbfounded. They had just left one of the most important decisions of the Western Lands to Blind Fate._

* * *

"Is she okay?" Haruka patted Kagome's back in concern. "The flashback should be over by now. Why isn't she moving?"

Katsumi inched closer and poked on her side. "Is she dead?" he paused.

"I knew that humans were fragile but I never knew they would be _this_ fragile,"

Kagome finally shifted and they moved away. Slowly she pushed her head up, not even bothering to wipe the water out of her face, floored by the bizarre absurdity she had just witnessed. She looked straight at them, her brow raised, lips in a sarcastic twitch: it was, by all accounts, the most intense deadpan they had ever seen.

"Are you kidding me?"


	3. As It Starts to Sink In

_**A/N:** _Weee.

* * *

 _ **As It Starts to Sink In**_

* * *

"Hey," Katsumi poked the girl who was huddled on the corner, crouching with her hands on her hair in a frozen attempt to pull it out. She had remained in that same position for almost an hour now, and it worried the Northern Daiyoukai to no end.

"Go away." Kagome mumbled, "you are just a figment of my imagination... you are not real. The voices in my head I can conquer... with determination and positivity everything is possible."

"Err..." Katsumi stepped back and directed a hesitant look towards the group, "I think we broke her."

"Tsk!" Nobume exclaimed, his white fox-ears twitching on top of his short, snow-hued hair, "No wonder you're single, you don't know how to console a woman, loser!" The Eastern Daiyoukai brushed past an offended Katsumi, his tails trailing behind his wake. He stopped in front of the girl and stood, equally unmoving.

They waited for long moments.

Katsumi fidgeted. "See, you can't even-"

Nobume cut Katsumi's tirade mid-sentence when he said one word. "Kagome."

The girl lifted her head up to the fox youkai, and her focus connected to his equally blue eyes. He held out his hand.

Kagome sat still, momentarily distracted by the six white tails swishing behind him. The gigantic, fluffy appendage had black tips, as if it were dipped in a giant vat of ink. Somehow the sight of his black-tipped ears and tails seemed to comfort her.

Maybe because it looked so soft and fluffy?

She took his hand and he pulled her on her feet. Katsumi's jaw fell on the floor.

Haruka whistled. "Well, the boy does have talent."

Kagome let out a sigh. "Listen, I'm tired and I don't have the energy to even rebuke what I just saw, so for now I'll leave it at that and go home, get some shut-eye, you know, ' _things seem clearer after a good night's rest_ '? Maybe wake up and find out this is all a nightmare?"

"Denying things won't help you." Nobume said, and Kagome fell silent. "I do admit it was careless of me to act out of petty anger, writing down that stupid condition. For that I apologize. But I can't reverse it, Kagome. I'm sorry. What we could do now is start from what we have and work from there, whatever solution we could find."

Haruka gasped. "I didn't know you were so deep."

Nobume's ears twitched. "I'm a six hundred year old daiyoukai, you dolt! Not a three-year old snot-faced moppet!"

"Okay," Kagome said, finally conceding, "So it really happened... that... weird, bizarre, retarded thing happened." She breathed deep as she closed her eyes. "Can I at least go home now, and we'll continue tomorrow?"

"Home?" Haruka said, "As far as you're concerned, darling, as long as you are engaged to our youngest daiyoukai here, the Western Castle IS your home."

Kagome reeled, and the world seemed to dwindle around her. She swore she could hear the _Twilight Zone_ theme song playing in the background. "Are you telling me... that I can't leave?!" She scanned her cautious audience.

"Alright..." Kagome smiled nervously, and slowly, oh so subtly, inched her right leg away from the group. "Did I mention, that... uh... this is such a nice place?" She laughed, so fake it could make a bad actor in a campy b-rated movie cringe, and suddenly, "Oh my! Is that a giant dog or what?!" She pointed behind them and the Daiyoukais turned away.

Gathering years of endurance she supercharged her legs and bolted off with the speed of a bejeweled Kouga, desperate in her escape.

"Catch her!" Katsumi exclaimed. As Kagome hightailed her ass off, a giant Snake Youkai suddenly appeared before her, and it lunged. But the miko smirked, already having extensive experience and dodged, stepping on the snake's face, leaving a burn mark from her shoe.

"Good one!" the snake hissed, and Kagome realized it was Haruka. Feeling confident she looked back and stuck her tongue out childishly. She let out a laugh of victory and turned back to where she was going-

and crashed into a brick wall.

"Good job, Nobume." Haruka morphed back into humanoid form, rubbing away the ugly battle scar. Nobume merely stood beside a kneeling Kagome, who was crouched in tortured pain.

"I actually didn't have to do anything," The fox informed. "That wasn't one of my illusions. That was a real wall." He stepped forward to the moaning girl. "Are you okay?"

"I think I broke my nose," Kagome murmured pathetically.

"Watch where you're going next time." He strode towards her and picked her up and slung her on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. The girl with a bleeding nose struggled.

"Stop moving or your panties will show." Nobume said flatly.

Kagome gasped.

"That's enough play for today." he turned to his companions. "I'll bring her to her room. See you guys tomorrow." Katsumi and Haruka nodded and they turned away from each other.

* * *

The Eastern Daiyoukai walked through tortuous hallways and winding stairs, a silent Kagome slung on his shoulder. She remained quiet for the rest of the trip, trying to distract herself with the swish of his six white tails with distinctive black tips. Her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha, and Shippo, and the rest of the group, and her heart dropped.

It all seemed like a joke, a stupid joke, but at the same time a cruel one, and she could hardly believe this was really happening. How in all coincidences had she struck his heart with her arrow?

How in Kami's humor did the events all add up to the creation of that mistake of a contract?

Nobume stopped in front of towering double doors and gently placed Kagome on her feet. "How is your nose?" He asked, and Kagome grimaced.

"Still throbbing."

Nobume swatted her hand away and hovered his hand over the swollen appendage. "You have to be more careful with yourself. If I, a fox youkai, is fussy and overprotective, how much more an Inu?" he warned, a gentle light washing on her sore nose. He was healing her, and much to her surprise, the throbbing disappeared. "This is your room." he said, and Kagome cast her head down, her eyes glued to the floor.

"What's wrong?" he peered, his tails swishing.

"My fiance, I'm sure he's worried sick..." she trailed off.

"Sesshomaru?" Nobume tilted his head in curiosity, his blue eyes genuinely concerned.

"No," Kagome answered, "His half-brother... Inuyasha."

Nobume fell silent for long moments and sighed. "I will go. I'll find him and tell him-"

"No!" Kagome grabbed his hand, "Don't... at least not the 'engaged to his brother' part." She bit her lip. "Tell him the Four Daiyoukais need my help in something, and I will be away for a few days. Make something up..."

After a long silence, Nobume sighed. "Fine. I will lie for you only this once... but remember, Kagome, it was a blood contract the four of us signed. Only death can nullify it. Unless you want Sesshomaru to lose the Western Lands."

Kagome let go of his hand. "I understand." She said quietly. In the silence of the hallway, the fox youkai with snow-hued hair reached out and ruffled her own black hair, messing it up playfully.

"Get some rest."

Kagome nodded, and entered the double doors.

* * *

When the petite girl with ebony hair disappeared, Nobume was left to the silence of the hallway, moonlight striking the palm of his hand. He was holding it up, the hand that just ruffled Kagome's hair, and stared at it for a long time.

Gathering his thoughts he let in a deep breath and turned to head to the village. He had a promise to fulfill.

He stopped when he noticed the hidden form of Katsumi, leaning on a pillar. He had watched the whole interaction.

Katsumi cleared his throat. "Well, well well... should I be worried for our youngest Daiyoukai, fox?"

Nobume chuckled, turning away to start his short trip. "No such need. The notion itself is ridiculous."

"Oh?" Katsumi pulled away from the pillar. "Then what just happened? did I just hallucinate, then? Or was it one of your illusions?" He smirked. Nobume paused, his ears twitching.

"It's nothing, phoenix. The girl," he stared at his hand. "She reminds me of my little sister." With that the fox youkai walked away.

It was then that Katsumi recalled with his impeccable memory, and a certain sadness came to him. The Eastern Lands was established with a rocky start, and it was believed that the daughter of then-Daiyoukai of the East Kyoshiro perished in one of the castle raids.

He thought of the striking similarities between the future Western Lady and the blue-eyed pup from long ago, and wondered if it was possible.

* * *

Kagome somehow trusted the fox's promise, and she tried to think of wonderful sleep to keep her from griping on her current situation. She tossed and turned on the large bed trying to get some shut-eye but she couldn't. She settled on scanning the room around her.

It was lavish and luxiorious,

 _Man this is the size of our living room back in modern Tokyo!_

She burrowed under the poofy sheets, from underneath the covers, her feet hit something warm and fuzzy. Feeling comforted, Kagome rubbed her sore heels and toes on the wonderful little thing.

She swore it moved.

She stiffened, but allowed herself a little laugh. She was going crazy. _Sheets moving? Hah!_ She caught the elusive fluff between her two feet and rubbed harder.

"In case you don't know, that is my tail you are fondling so freely."

Kagome spun around, and smack on her face were a pair of golden eyes piercing straight through her. "Gah!" She screamed dumbly, her soul shooting out of her nose and she propelled backwards in shock, tangled on the sheets.

She landed on the floor ungracefully on her head with a loud crash.


	4. Sounds Like A Plan

_**Sounds Like A Plan**_

* * *

"How long have you been here!?" Kagome balked, catching herself and her mistake. She shook her head and rephrased, "Oh great Sesshomaru-sama, how long has thee been in-"

"You don't have to speak in lyrics, miko. I perfectly understand you." Sesshomaru said, selfishly pulling the blankets away from her, wrapping himself tighter under the poofy covers. His golden eyes seemed to glow under the dim of the moonlight, the white blankets wrapped on his body and over his head, only his face showing.

He looked like a white caterpillar, like a giant burrito on the humongous bed.

Kagome then realized, had he been lying beside her the whole time? Then she remembered his "tail" between her thighs.

She felt herself cringe.

"Is your stomach upset?" He said without concern. "Those stupid cooks. I told them not to leave the meat raw-"

"It's not that." Kagome sighed. "I was just thinking, there should be a loophole to this situation we are in. I mean, you might know of other youkai strong enough to break the contract? It's been so long and the journey I've been through to complete the shards was difficult, I think I deserve a little happiness. Plus, I don't want you to lose your lands, and..."

Kagome stopped dead, and she almost felt steam blow off her ears. The inuyoukai was squirming around in bed, like the caterpillar he very much resembled. He then proceeded to roll around like sushi-in the-making, and the girl's brow twitched.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" she said, exasperated. The rolling stopped, and golden eyes connected to hers.

"Reclaiming my territory." He answered, and then proceeded to roll again. Kagome did not even move.

"Well, I'm sorry if my scent has offended you-"

The rolling finally stopped, for good. Sesshomaru then faced her, laying very still. "You bear the fox youkai's scent."

 _Oh._ Kagome then remembered how territorial Inuyoukai were, but her thoughts were cut short when a flurry of cloth engulfed her small form. It was a silk yukata, _his_ sleeping yukata. She stared at it for a long time in disbelief.

 _Is this the part where he shows his gentler side... and we end up with a truce?_

A light blush dusted her cheeks, and she peeked shyly at the daiyoukai.

 _Don't tell me he is starting to get possessi-_

"What are you blushing about?" His dead monotone destroyed the shoujo manga scene that started to form in her mind. "I said you stink of fox. Stupid onna."

Yes, he totally destroyed it.

She threw the silk back at him with scorn. "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm so darn lovable!" She exclaimed, and with great big ape-like strides she strode towards him and basically dumped herself on his bed, the burrito-Sesshomaru almost bouncing off.

She spanned her arms and started spreading her 'fox scent'.

"Stop that." Sesshomaru growled, but his death glare only fed the miko's smirk. He threw the covers off him and seized her wrists, locking her legs with his, imprisoning her underneath him. "I said stop that."

"Oh? Or else what?" Kagome challenged, and with one unprecedented move her leg slipped from his lock and flipped them both, the youkai now in submissive position. Still smirking she bent down and shamelessly glomped him, smothering him with the scent he had so much hated. Sesshomaru and Kagome struggled for control, tumbling in the sheets, knees and elbows clashing against each other. The youkai just dodged an uppercut from the miko, and she let out her best grappling skills, but she was no match for him.

Using his inhuman strength he slipped his hand free from her vice-like grip and poked her on the side, hitting her funnybone so painfully she let out a series of tortured, unwanted laughs. Taking advantage of her weakness he pinned her back down on the bed again, underneath him, and shifted all his weight on to her small form.

"Or else I eat you," he whispered seductively, satisfied with the terrified _eep_ the woman gave off. He bared his fangs, intending to to scare her further when a blue light suddenly filled his vision, and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. "Miko, stop it or-"

Her holy power blasted smack on his face.

* * *

"I'm sorry." The girl said, keeping away from the bed as far as possible. Sesshomaru had put down a _fifteen-feet away_ _from each other rule_ for the night, and Kagome found it surprisingly hard to comply: the burn mark on his face made her feel extremely guilty.

"Perhaps I should start putting up a reiki barrier around me." Sesshomaru stated. He was lying on the bed, covers back over him, his back faced against her. "I swear, one day you will be the cause of my death."

"I really didn't mean it. You looked so scary and your eyes were red, I thought you would really eat me." Kagome grimaced as she hugged her knees closer to her. Her gaze drifted outside the window, to the crescent moon and the star-riddled sky. She remembered the many nights where she slept underneath the stars, and a sense of nostalgia swept through her.

Inuyasha.

Did Nobume get to him? Was he worried? He must have suspected something fishy going on. She wouldn't be surprised if he would barge in any minute now looking for her. Kagome allowed herself a small smile. The silence in the room lulled her to sleep, and without knowing it, she started to nod off into beautiful oblivion, until a rustle of cloth roused her again. Alerted, she snapped her eyes open only to find herself engulfed with familiar white silk-

the one that she threw at Sesshomaru earlier.

Gravity suddenly left her and she felt herself being lifted up by strong arms. The daiyoukai dumped her on his bed, threw the covers over her, and without another word, strode towards the foot of the bed and settled himself on the floor.

A great deal of silence passed between them.

She realized, as stuck as she felt she was with their situation, how much more him? He had everything to lose, and he was burdened with the Western Lands on his shoulders. Now he was stuck with a non-youkai whom he _hated_. "Sesshomaru-sama," she started, "have you thought of a plan yet?"

"No, blood contracts are mostly impossible to break." She heard him shift. "But tomorrow I shall head to Inoue, the old youkai who created the parchments. He might know of a way."

"Let me go with you," Kagome shot up from the bed. "I'm involved in this as well, so take me with you."

Sesshomaru did not answer but Kagome smiled. She plopped back on bed knowing he had conceded and she needed enough rest for tomorrow. Her heart paced faster at the thought of another journey ahead of her, and secretly, excited to have yet another set of companions to share it with.

What could be waiting for her in the near future? _Inuyasha,_ she thought as she closed her eyes, _wait for me._

* * *

"They look so sweet," a familiar woman's voice roused her from dreamland, and Kagome awoke, bleary-eyed to an adoring audience. "Ahww... just look at how she holds him! It's as if she needs him so bad she doesn't want to let go," It was Haruka, her hands clasped together, brought up to the side of her face. Her eyes held a magical twinkle. "Isn't that absolutely adorable, Katsumi?" Haruka blinked prettily at the Phoenix-youkai.

"That's young love to you. I remember when I was Sesshomaru's age, all the girls would flock to me and-" Katsumi was silenced when Nobume covered his mouth.

"Shush!" The snow-haired youkai hissed. "You're waking them up!"

Kagome absently rubbed her cheeks on the soft pillow, gathering the fluff selfishly on her person, embracing the soft little pleasure closer to her.

Her eyes snapped open.

She was on the floor, her head on Sesshomaru's lap, comfortably hugging his "tail."

In the speed of lightning she propelled to the other corner of the room. "What...? how...?!" her jaw dropped, pointing at the bed, then pointing at the still-sleeping Sesshomaru on the floor.

 _How did THAT even happen? AAAHHH!_

Kagome opened her mouth to verbalize her mental scream when Haruka grabbed her by the collar and threw her outside. The three daiyoukai shut the door behind them and heaved a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Kagome was rubbing her sore behind when she stood, her bed-hair sticking out as she glared daggers at the three youkai before her. She tried to look as intimidating as she could, but Sesshomaru's yukata over her clothed form made her look like a toddler playing dress-up with daddy's clothes. Haruka only smiled at her sweetly.

"Ah, I know that you don't want to be separated from your love," Haruka started, and Kagome opened her mouth to protest but the Southern Daiyoukai continued, refusing to be interrupted. "But we've been dealing with a cranky Sesshomaru for the whole week, and if you wake him up mid-sleep he'll be crankier."

Kagome stared back at them blankly. "Really?!" _Weren't they centuries older than him? Why the hell are they so scared?_ She felt her temperature rise in frustration and she clenched her fists, breathing deeply. Her behind was throbbing in pain from her landing. _You can do this, Kagome. You're not a teenager anymore..._

"Anyway," Katsumi continued for Haruka, "We stopped by to tell you lovebirds that breakfast is ready." He waved as he and Haruka turned to walk away. Nobume looked behind his shoulder, and seeing the hall clear he cautiously walked towards Kagome, searching for something in his sleeve.

"I didn't find him," Nobume whispered, his ears flattened. "He was gone when I arrived at the village, but the miko named Kaede handed me this letter to give to you. It's from him."

Kagome stepped forward to get the letter but the fox youkai stepped back. "Not too close," he said. "He might throw a fit if he'd find another scent mixed to his so early in the morning."

Kagome stepped back, letter finally in hand but confused as hell. He was sniffing around her from where he was, and he continued. "Considering your efforts in scent-marking every inch of each other the whole night-"

Kagome's cheeks flushed in realization. "It's not what it seems!" she waved her hands in negation, "we didn't do anything funny-" she watched in horror as the fox gave her a knowing smirk, "I swear! We didn't-"

"Who are you talking to?" Kagome and Nobume's gaze snapped to the opening door. Sesshomaru lumbered through, rubbing his eyes, still drunk from sleep. Kagome brought her gaze back to the fox but she found he was gone.

* * *

The plan was for them to have breakfast first before they head to their destination. At first Kagome thought it was so kind of Sesshomaru to think of her well-being, but she later found out he only considered it because he wanted her to shut up. _Fine with me_ , she thought as she was halfway through her pile of food. _I have to seek out for the cook_ , she nodded absently as she took another sip of her miso. _This food is to die for_.

If there was anything she did not regret it was the food. _Ooh, extra firm tofu, let me get-_

Something suddenly catapulted to her lap, and Kagome almost screamed, knocking her soup bowl over the table, the liquid pooling down the floor. The black mass on her lap moved, and she realized it was no black mass, it was a head attached to a kimono-clad body.

Rin.

Her toothy grin greeted her, a ray of sunshine from all her murky mood. "Rin is so happy you're here!" she hugged the shell-shocked girl warmly, "Katsumi-sama told me you'll be my mommy when the full moon rises next season. Rin cannot wait!"

"Errr..." Kagome said absently, unable to retort the girl. She shot Katsumi a death glare, and he only laughed nervously. "Uhh, Rin-chan..." Kagome grimaced as she tried to choose her words, "You see, that's not for certain yet."

"It's not?" The girl pouted and her eyes began to water. "You don't want to be with Rin-chan, or Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome watched in horror as the girl began to hiccup, "But Sesshomaru-sama told me he wants to be with y-"

"That's enough, Rin." Sesshomaru stood and strode towards Kagome, grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him.

"Uh, bye, Rin! I'll see you later, I guess," Kagome waved as they reached the door, and instantly the girl perked up.

"See you later, Kagome Oka-san!"

* * *

As she made her last preparations in "their" temporary room, Kagome stared blankly at the clothes laid in front of her. It was her clothes packed in her weekender bag, (the yellow backpack was laid to rest in peace.) and each and every item held holes and rips.

She couldn't recall any moment prior to this that could have warranted the destruction of her precious clothing. Perhaps the attendants she entrusted her bag with hated her clothes?

That would be ridiculous, though.

Who could have done this?

"Miko, the sun is high. You are wasting precious time." Sesshomaru's voice droned through her bewildered mind. "Miko." Still Kagome did not budge.

"Miko. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm guessing it's hard to pronounce-"

Kagome turned to him, a dry look plastered on her face. "Ha Ha, very funny." Not in the mood for arguing, she brought her gaze back to her torn clothes. "Somehow my clothes have been ripped."

"There is an entire chest with kimonos beside mine. Stop dallying and grab one." Sesshomaru turned to leave, and Kagome headed her way towards the said chest. She pulled a white one out and realized most of the sets had similar pattern to what he always wore.

And it was weird, because the one she tried on was her size.

 _Maybe this belongs to his mom._ Kagome gasped. _Could he be secretly holding a fetish?! Does he have the controversial Oedipus Complex?!_ Shrugging inappropriate thoughts she proceeded to undress and layer on the kimono. _Or maybe from a past lover? Oh, and he couldn't get over his past love... he's a closet romantic!_

A sharp knock on the door jolted her. "Miko." His bored voice drifted through, "Did you decide to die in there and not tell me?"

"Alright, alright. I'll be out!" she said as she tied her _hanhaba obi_ fluidly without looking. She would admit, during her summer breaks she had been practicing tea ceremonies and kimono knots only because she wanted to be the perfect wife for her Inuyasha. At that moment she couldn't believe she would have to use these skills for _him_ , the _other_ brother. She opened the door to find Sesshomaru half-turned to her, his golden eyes absolutely glaring in impatience.

A small figure peeked from behind his legs.

"What's he doing here?" Kagome said as she strode towards the two. Jaken gave her an intimidating stare.

"Let me tell you, wench, that Sesshomaru-sama has appointed me as-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she said as she brushed past them. "Let's get going, we have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

They finally started, although the 'long journey' was a bit disappointing.

It was only located right beside his displaced castle.

Kagome marveled at the beauty before her. They had reached a breathtaking _shoin-zukuri_ style mansion, complete with cedar floors covered with tatami mats, and fusuma walls with cherry-blossom murals and giant inu paintings adorning the traditional dwelling.

She held her breath when Sesshomaru motioned for her to step in.


	5. Two Less Fish in the Sea

A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. And I have not intended this fic to be geographically or historically accurate, so please. On a side note, yes, it is possible to tie an obi by yourself. A simpler otaiko musubi can be tied by one person alone- I've seen it done by a friend- by herself- in one of her cultural functions. Relax! I want this to be as cheesy and lighthearted as possible. Thanks.

Just a heads up, this is the last of my saved files. I won't be updating my other fics (HS Life and There's something, and this one too) until January. We all deserve a holiday break... I guess...

* * *

 _ **Two Less Fish In the Sea**_

* * *

When Sesshomaru stepped on the elevated cedar floors, he did not expect to feel a soft tug on the back of his kimono.

The daiyoukai halted.

Shifting his gaze behind him, he was genuinely surprised to see a subdued, heavily blushing Miko with her stare cast down. Jaken, who was following the mismatched pair, crashed against Kagome's legs ungracefully, cursing as he rubbed his snout. The imp opened his mouth to release a barrage of curses when his master suddenly spoke.

"Is your stomach upset again, onna?" Sesshomaru said almost too callously, but Jaken took a step back, and the imp's eyes grew wide as he saw a subtle glint pass by his master's golden eyes. "Do you need to relieve yourself first before we meet with-"

"No, my stomach's not upset." Kagome answered, "my stomach was never upset." Her eyes connected with his and instantly, Jaken saw the curious glint disappear, his master had masked it so quickly with an "annoyed glare."

His jaw dropped on the floor from a sudden revelation.

"'I don't care if you flog me later for this... but Sesshomaru-sama..." She shyly averted her eyes, "can you..." Kagome fidgeted like a schoolgirl before her beloved senpai, "can you please..."

Jaken watched in horror as a brief tinge of red flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes when she bit the corner of her lip, batting her long eyelashes. "Can you-"

the imp was already on tiptoe, his eyes bulging out as the wench continued her torture.

"Uhm... can you take off-" she trailed again...

"Wench! Can he WHAT already?!" The imp flailed his arms madly, unable to take the scene that was unfolding before his eyes.

"Can you please take your boots off!" Kagome finally blurted out. Jaken's jaw fell to the floor, dumbstruck as the girl continued, "I hate to see such ancient floors being stepped around with grass and dirt!" she was out of breath, finally able to let it out. "I was raised in a shrine, and we tried to preserve it as much as we can." she explained shyly. "this mansion... it seems older than our shrine, and I can see the detail put into the construction of this. So can you please at least take your boots off?"

Jaken's stiffened gaze shifted to his master, and to his relief, Sesshomaru's expression remained as stoic as ever. He heaved a sigh of consolation. It probably was a trick of the light, the imp reassured himself.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"No?" Kagome was taken aback.

"No," Sesshomaru repeated. "I had this constructed for me when I was recognized as Daiyoukai, therefore I consider this as my home. And in my home I do what pleases me." He proceeded to turn and walk away when the tug on his back came back full force.

"Not if I can help it," Kagome said squarely. Sesshomaru turned to her, this time _glaring._ "Take it off," she demanded. Jaken gasped from behind.

"No."

"Take it off... or I'll do it myself." The small woman threatened the towering Demon Lord, the height contrast between them almost looking comical. She clenched her jaw in restraint. " _Please."_

Jaken watched helplessly at the two before him, falling to his knees in despair. The power struggle between the two as they glared murder at each other... just like a couple! Oh, his poor heart! He couldn't take this any longer!

"You seem to be too concerned with this house than the castle, onna." Sesshomaru commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, 'cause I'd rather live here than in a freaking _castle_." Geez, she was not The Queen of England to stay in such luxury. She would have rolled her eyes at him but decided it was overkill.

They glared at each other for long moments, both not wanting to back down. Suddenly, in the middle of the intimidation battle, the Western Lord sat on the wooden floor.

The little imp gasped. His master submitted!

To the human girl! Jaken's eyes rolled up to the back of his head, and he fainted on the floor.

The two were too occupied at each other to notice. Sesshomaru held out his right foot, smirking.

Kagome's brows shot up. "What are you doing?!"

"You said you'd take it off yourself." He shifted his foot impatiently. "Go ahead."

Kagome stared dumbly at the immature 300-year old before her. _Seriously?_

"What's wrong, onna?" he challenged. "All bark and no bite?"

Swallowing her rage Kagome hiked her skirt and sleeves up, all in the knowledge that pulling off boots, especially tailor-fitted ones, was not an easy task. She strode forward and bent down, but even before she could reach out for his foot, Sesshomaru decided to withdraw, causing her to tumble forward, landing on the floor on her knees.

With a deadpan look on her done face, she lifted her head up to see Sesshomaru taking the boots off himself. "Great. Just great." she sourly said as she sat on her bottom. Her pride was sore. Her knees were sore. And her freaking ass was still sore from when Haruka threw her outside the room this morning.

Come to think of it, why the hell was it still throbbing?!

"You thought I would let you take off my boots for me?" He said as he proceeded to pull out his other one, he was still on the floor with her. "Stupid onna."

Kagome opened her mouth to counter with a scathing remark when Sesshomaru suddenly leaned forward and _reached out to her,_ and she stiffened when he seized her calf and tugged at her ankle.

He was taking her geta off, and her face exploded into fireworks of red.

"I... I can do that myself!" Kagome withdrew her foot, but the Western Lord only reached out for her other leg and took off her remaining sandal.

His hands were surprisingly gentle.

He suddenly looked at her, and Kagome's eyes widened in horrified realization:

That her traitorous heart was going _Doki-Doki._

"Stop blushing," Sesshomaru deadpanned. "I don't want to know what's going on in your thoughts right now."

Kagome stared at him blankly, the blush completely obliterated. "I don't want to know either."

She did not notice the Western Lord had already stood and held out a hand towards her. "Are you just going to sit there and fantasize about me the whole day?"

She looked up at him, entirely done. "Heh," she chuckled dryly. _Fantasize about the many ways to torture you,_ she thought. "Let's get this over with," Ignoring his hand she stood up and turned to the lump behind her. "What happened to him?"

Jaken was lying unconscious by the entryway, and Kagome would have poked him but his slimy green skin made her think twice.

"Just leave him there." the daiyoukai said as he brushed past her. With one last look at the small eyesore, Kagome ran after her tall _non_ -fiancé. They quietly walked the long corridors and finally, he halted in front of a large, closed room.

"Inoue-sama," he said, and from behind the screen doors, someone coughed.

"Sesshomaru, come in."

The Demon Lord pushed the door open, and Kagome's eyes widened in genuine surprise. Before them was an old turtle youkai sitting behind a chabudai, a stack of parchments and a pen before him.

"Good to have finally met you, Kagome-chan. Sesshomaru mentioned about you in his letter last night. So... let's start with business. Please take a seat."

* * *

Kagome marveled at the large room around her. The wooden floors opened up to a deck with a beautiful garden, the relaxing sound of the shishi-odoshi calming her frayed senses. The distant sound of wind chimes striking each other floated inside the room, and a smile broke on Kagome's face, truly pleased. "This is such a beautiful dwelling, Inoue-sama. I wouldn't mind staying here forever."

She took a peek at the quiet inuyoukai beside her: he was looking at her weirdly, as if he was thinking of something profound. She was going to raise a brow at him but decided to be mature. "Inoue-sama," she repeated, refusing to be distracted by that plotting, golden stare.

The wind-chimes played their distant song again.

Silence.

"Inoue-sama?" she shifted her gaze towards the wise youkai, and her brow twitched. The old youkai had his chin tucked on his neck; drool was running down from his mouth.

An obnoxious snore reverberated in the beautiful silence.

"Inoue-sama!" she yelled, startling the poor old turtle.

"E-eh? Now where were we?" the old youkai rummaged through the papers distractedly,

"The two of us were accidentally...engaged," Kagome explained, "we just thought we wanted to speed up the process of-"

The old turtle shoved a piece of parchment in front of her face. "Here, sign with your blood." his leathered face smiled, "that should take care of it."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "That quick?" She squinted as she tried to read the ancient writing. It was an old youkai language and she couldn't understand. "Before I sign, can someone just explain this to me-"

Someone snatched the paper before her and Kagome turned to see the Western Lord take a small blade and ran it impatiently on his palm, the drops of his blood dissolving in the parchment. "Now you sign," Sesshomaru demanded, eager to get everything done. Kagome backed away.

"You didn't even read it!" she gasped, and she looked at the old turtle for back-up.

But he was snoring again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what if-"

"No what ifs. Do you want to hasten the process or not?" He said in heavy ennui.

"But I can't read it, what if it has conditions-" she trailed off. "And how can you do such a thing so brashly?! After your experience with contracts-"

She grabbed the paper and blade away from his hands, but as she did, the blade accidentally pressed the surface of her palm.

Rivulets of her blood soaked the paper and it burst into flames.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the Inuyoukai before her: this scene, it looked _soooo_ familiar. At that moment, to the poor girl, an omen of misfortune hung heavily in the air. She felt her mouth go dry and her stomach cringe.

Why did she have such a bad feeling about this?

The old turtle youkai suddenly woke up from the small explosion. "Oh, you're done?!" he exclaimed, "Too bad I wasn't awake to witness such a union. Congratulations!"

"What... are you... talking about...?" Kagome's voice was a mere whisper of pure dread.

"You wanted to 'hasten the process' right?" The youkai said with a fulfilled smile, and Kagome paled at his next words:

"I bound you two lovers together for as long as you both shall live. In the eyes of Kami, you are now officially _married_."


	6. Stomach Problems

_**A/N:**_ **The Good News:** We finally have cover art! A million thanks to Kura ou for doing such an amazing commission! Super cute and beautiful!

 **The Bad News:** The cover art is such a spoiler! Hahaha! Now you know what to expect. Gosh, I was saving it for the next chapter but dang it, now you know the plot twist. Oh well. Youkai Kagome later in the story. =P

* * *

 _ **Stomach Problems**_

* * *

The Shishi-odoshi dumped its fill of water. Distant wind chimes sang its melody in the quiet breeze. Everything was good, but the human girl did not hear any of that, only one verbalized word was stuck in her head.

 _Married._

In the tranquility of the morning, an earsplitting scream resounded through the whole mansion.

Sesshomaru winced, pulling back from the high pitch with a grimace. "Onna. I know this is a tragic event, but control yourself."

Kagome turned to him, equally grimacing. "As much as I would like to claim such appropriate reaction, Sesshomaru-sama, that wasn't me."

Both of them turned behind, and the small form of the imp retainer was on his knees, having heard the turtle youkai's proclamation. Jaken fainted again, slumping by the entrance of the door. Kagome lurched.

"Onna. Is your stomach-"

"Yes," she dismissed, finishing the sentence for him. He had suggested this so many times and now it freaking came true. "My stomach is upset." And strangely, her ass. And now her head. It was throbbing before, and it was about to explode now.

 _Married._

The word whispered to her again, squeezing itself into her ears, right through the nooks and crannies of her frayed brain, teasing her into unattainable, unwanted heights.

 _For as long as you both shall live._

Her brow started twitching, and she turned to her "trusty companion." Why was he so detached with all of this? He was supposed to be the first one to react...

 _Married._

She will not snap. She was not a child anymore. Surely, her companion was too mature to think her way? Yes, that was it. He's a complicated daiyoukai, he's thinking over solutions instead of panic-rambling in his mind, like her.

 _I will follow the Zen ways of Sesshomaru-sama. I am calm and collected._

She breathed deep and closed her eyes. "Inoue-sama, you have to undo whatever we signed." It was only the unnerving silence that answered her, and when she opened her eyes, she finally snapped.

His head was tucked again into his shell, snoring away.

She lunged right at the turtle, the movement startling him. She reached for his neck in attempts to strangle him, "You stupid turtle! Wake UP! WAKE UP!"

Inoue's eyes bulged out, desperately trying to push the madwoman away. "K-Kagome-chan! I thought we had a consensus!"

She choked him relentlessly, his tongue hanging out from his mouth. "Consensus my sore ass! Undo it, RIGHT NOW!" A strong force pulled her from behind. It was her "trusty companion." She landed ungracefully on his lap, his strong arms imprisoning her wild self.

"Onna," he warned, Kagome continuing to thrash against him.

"Let me at him, Sesshomaru-sama! Can't you see we're in a deeper hole right now?!" He only crushed her back harder into his chest.

"You're acting like a wild pig!" he finally said, and Kagome stopped, her hands dropping to her side, a heavy blush of embarrassment and guilt washing over her. She sheepishly looked at the victim of her assault, who was on the floor, rubbing his sore neck.

"I...I'm sorry," she said to him as she leaned on Sesshomaru, the daiyoukai's arms finally loosening, but still holding her. "Inoue-sama."

The old turtle youkai shook his head.

"Here I am doing you both a favor, and poor old me gets repaid like this." He shook his head morosely. "The world has really changed. Goodbye."

Kagome's hairs stood upon hearing the last word uttered. "Wait, what do you mean, 'Goodbye' ?"

The old turtle did not move. Kagome froze.

"Hey, are you asleep again?" she asked softly, and she realized-

HE WAS NOT BREATHING.

"He's dead," she proclaimed, as she spun madly around to her 'husband,' her eyes wide and delirious. She cupped his face and hovered close, their noses almost touching. "He's dead!" she bleated, and Sesshomaru took hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Onna, get a hold of yourself!" he said, but she was breathing heavily, her heartbeat racing so fast she felt as if it would explode.

"Inuyasha!" she rambled as she pulled away, and she retrieved the paper Nobume handed to her earlier that morning. She opened the paper, expecting a long letter of how he loved her so much, and how he had started a journey to find her, explaining his devotion for her and his efforts to go 'through hell and back,'

but instead, what met her eyes was a mere two sentences in the middle of the parchment.

 _-Kagome, I'm not ready to marry._

 _K bye.-_

Her brow twitched, as she stared at the infuriating letter.

She turned the paper around. Maybe she was just reading the P.S. part. But there wasn't any writing anywhere, and she swore she felt the lumbering Spirit of Godzilla emerge from her head.

It was screaming, breathing out fire.

" _K bye_?" She repeated, her head finally exploding. She blacked out.

* * *

When she recovered, the beautiful vision of Sesshomaru the Daiyoukai was hovering close. His white hair fell around her face, enclosing them both in a privacy curtain that left her feeling a sense of comfort.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said, and he reached out and laid his palm on her forehead.

"Onna. You're burning with fever," he said, and she sighed.

 _Then it probably was all a nightmare, a mad delirium._ Kagome found the courage to smile.

"I had the craziest dream, Sesshomaru-sama. I dreamt that we got ourselves into a stupid engagement, and we ended up married." She paused. "Hah! You and me, married? Imagine that?"

"Onna," he said as he pulled away,

"And you know, Sesshomaru-sama? It was a blood contract! Irrevocable. Oh my gosh, your cooks must have added some strong mushrooms to the breakfast omelet! What a realistic hallucination!"

She thought she saw him chuckle, but when she looked to verify, his face was as stoic as ever.

"Gosh," she said as she sat up, the room spinning around her. She had to steady herself when Sesshomaru's strong arms supported her, and she ended up leaning on him.

She saw the turtle's shell on the corner of the room, and Inuyasha's crumpled note beside her. It was then that she realized.

"There weren't any mushrooms in the omelet, were there?" She looked up at him, and he shook his head.

"What do we do now?" she whispered, and he sat still, careful not to move her.

"I don't know about you, but as for me, I wait," he said, and she pulled away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in your late twenties. And the average human lifespan is about a hundred. So you have seventy years left... When you're dead, I'll be free with the contract."

Kagome deadpanned. "Well that sounds really encouraging," she said dryly. But she did not want to argue with him, it was the least of her concerns.

How will she tell her mother about this? She would be heartbroken. And Kagome herself was heartbroken, too.

She was trying not to cry from Inuyasha's cold rejection. Hey, she was still a woman. And in fairness, she loved him. Legit loved him, and she was not prepared for the pain it brought.

She lurched when the painful streak throbbed on her body.

Sesshomaru caught her again, and she grimaced. "I..." she trailed off, unable to speak from the terrible pain.

"Onna, your stomach,"

She nodded, too embarrassed to tell him the truth. It wasn't her stomach that was bothering her. It was two other things.

One, she felt as if she were to sprout two bloody _narwhal horns_ on her head,

And two, her freaking ass was throbbing. Why the hell was it throbbing? The last one was what left her troubled to no end.

She tried to stand up but couldn't. She cursed the three Daiyoukai mentally, the ones who threw her out of the room like a sack of potatoes. A heavy cloud of gloom hung over her head as she thought of the culprits of her present torment.

 _Those damn cretins, wait until I get my hands on them-_

She felt herself being lifted up, and too much in pain to protest, she clung to him, her "trusty companion" who was stuck with her for the next seventy years and vice versa. (She hoped she would live longer than that, though.)

"We have to cut down on your food rations," the Demon Lord said. "I think we're feeding you too much. For a small woman like you, you sure weigh like Ah-Un."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed, despite the debilitating pain. She knew it was just an honest, blunt comment, but she allowed herself to imagine he was actually joking. What else could she do?

She wiped the tears from her eyes, tears from her laughter and pain weirdly mixed together.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she then murmured softly, "This accidental arrangement...I hope you don't leave me by myself to face this alone." It was an offhand comment, rendered by the fear of the unknown thatwas sneaking into her heart.

She hoped he didn't hear. But he did, and he carried her securely through the hall, stepping off the wooden floor, bare feet on the dirt ground as he could not put his boots back on with her in his arms.

He gave her his quiet reply:

"I ask the same of you."

* * *

Nobume walked back and forth across the hallway, hesitantly stopping by the doors to his host's room. Kagome was not present for either lunch or dinner that day, she had been in her room the whole time. The moon had already made its appearance on the starry sky, and her absence worried him to no end.

He heard she was experiencing terrible stomach problems. The healer could not find anything wrong. His six tails swished in apprehension, what could be happening to her?

The plan was to bring her tomorrow to the healer in the village, the one who knew Kagome the most. Kaede, he recalled her name. His white ears with black tips flattened, as he looked out the arch windows. The morning was still a far-along event, and he thought about the fragile girl and if her fiancé was even looking after her.

Knowing Sesshomaru's stoic attitude, images of Kagome writhing from pain, like a worm sprinkled with salt, filled his mind,

as an evil Inu-daiyoukai with white hair and golden eyes pointed at her, laughing at her torment.

His eyes widened in alarm, and bracing himself, he quietly opened the door and stepped into the large, dim room.

What met his vision immediately stopped his tails from swishing, and he looked closely, trying to make sure what he was seeing was not a trick of the light.

Nobume stepped back, and as quiet as he came, he left.

A blush crept across his cheeks.

 _Sesshomaru, you sneaky little dog._


	7. As Sly as a Fox

**_A/N:_** _Rebound_ \- following a recent breakup, this relationship is meant as a distraction or a desperate way to get over someone quickly by being with someone else.

 _Sis-con-_ A person with unusually strong attachment to his sister, often past the point of ordinary sibling relations.

* * *

 ** _As Sly as a Fox_**

* * *

"Oka-san, to me you are still the prettiest lady in the whole world,"

A taller Shippo frowned as he patted Kagome's head, trying to comfort the woman who was scrunched up like a neglected rag on the tatami floor. When he woke up that morning, it was much to his happiness to see Sango bounding with the news that they were expecting Kagome to come by anytime that day. The last he had heard from her was that she had an important task that needed the Four Daiyoukai's help.

But he did not expect to see her again this soon. And he did not expect for her to bring a whole freaking entourage-

And he did not expect, in this crazy, convoluted world…

That she was married.

To the terrifying, emotionally-constipated Sesshomaru-sama.

"Thank you so much, Shippo," the woman from behind the mass of black hair answered, "I'm really proud of how much of a gentleman you've grown up to be… But you don't have to lie to me." She raised her head up, revealing her face.

"I know I look horrible," Kagome concluded.

And it took all of Shippo's willpower not to step back and hold the scream of horror that jumped out of his throat. "No you don't," he managed through a forced, broken smile. "Why would you say so?"

He stared at the surreal creature before him. His mother's skin was an ashen grey, her cheeks were hollow, and her undereye circles were so deep it could hold a whole day's supply of water with it.

"Why would I say so?" Kagome repeated the question, and she pointed to her supposed friends, who huddled in the corner of the room. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and even the two other daiyoukais, all compressed into each other, with a look of immense fear in their eyes, raising sutras and banners with "Evil be Gone" in kanji.

Shippo sweatdropped.

"Uh, I don't think it has anything to do with your face, Oka-san," he assured, and Kagome looked up at him.

"It doesn't?" She tried to confirm, and Shippo nodded his head. "Ah… I'm glad…" she sighed, and a cold shiver ran up in Shippo's spine, and he froze.

It was odd that she did not even notice. Tendrils of dark blue were absolutely radiating out of the woman, curling around the room like giant tentacles that tried to cling and wrap around any living thing it could hold on to. Shippo secretly did want to inch towards the group huddled at the corner, and he thought the if he sucked it up and comfort the miserable woman, the ominous, malignant light would dissolve.

But it had wrapped around his entire body, and was snaking towards his throat.

"Are you okay?" Kagome said in such concern. She reached out to comfort her obviously tortured child. But then a wave of intractable pain shot from her tailbone to her spine, and she _screamed._ The dark tendrils shook, and it threw Shippo off. Rin caught him and pulled him to the safety of the group.

The Shoji doors opened.

"Who invited a banshee in here?" Kaede exclaimed from the entrance. She was standing between the Western and Eastern Daiyoukai. Her eyes widened upon seeing the unlikely entity in the end of the room. "Kagome?" She turned to Sesshomaru beside her, "Has she been possessed?"

"No," it was Nobume who answered, "I don't think this is possession. I know this energy."

Kaede stepped forward, and the tendrils of darkness erupted into powerful, dark blue lightning, surging towards the old Miko. Kaede braced her arms in front of her out of reflex, but the fox youkai with white ears and tails stepped forward and raised his hand.

His fox-fire erupted out of his palms: an eerily similar, dark blue maelstrom of lightning and tangible energy. It clashed against Kagome's unintended offense-

And it ran through the surge towards the woman. The tendrils retreated into her body, and she slumped on the floor.

Sesshomaru stepped towards the fox, unsheathing his sword.

"Calm down, loverboy." Nobume gave him a sidelong glance. "I didn't hurt her. I only made my presence known." He turned to Kaede, "Miko-sama. That rare foxfire that you saw that can run like a surge of lightning- that can hypnotize and even drain reiki and souls…

It belongs to our family.

If my suspicions are correct, although Kagome is part of someone else's pack now, blood is still thicker than water. And her energy still recognizes me as Alpha of her _real_ family," Nobume turned towards the woman on the floor, crouched in pain.

The corners of his lips curled upward. "We might have just found my long lost _imouto_."

* * *

"Kagome, child, push!" Kaede's voice drifted from the other side of the shoji doors, and Nobume was walking back and forth by the screen like a nervous father-to-be waiting for his child to be born. His tails swished nervously.

Kagome's moans of torture sprang out, and the fox's ears and tails stood at attention.

"Is she okay? Do you think she needs someone to hold her hand?!" With an anguished zombie-look to his face, he reached out for the Shoji door and attempted to slip in. Haruka's hand shot out and dragged him away from the screen. Nobume only clung to her like a barnacle, a deranged, crazy look in his eyes. "Maybe she needs Onii-sama's warmth to comfort her! Or maybe-"

"Get a hold of yourself, you _sis-con_!" Haruka slapped him squarely in the face. That finally seemed to calm the crazy fox, and he fell silent..

"I'm just concerned," he whispered, and Haruka's look softened.

"It's been a long while, hasn't it?" She gave him a small smile. "You thought your little sister died in the raid."

Nobume nodded his head. Haruka sighed and patted him on the back.

"That is why…" Nobume started again, raising his gaze towards the shoji doors, "She definitely needs Onii-sama by her side!" He made a mad dash towards the doors, and it took all of Haruka's muscles to tackle him down.

"Can anyone _PLEASE_ LEND ME HAND?!" She cried out, as Shippo and Katsumi joined her on the floor, piling up on the abnormally strong fox who was still attempting to crawl towards the screen. As they were writhing like a wad of worms, wrestling against each other on the floor, Miroku who was sitting calmly on the corner threw a glance across Sesshomaru, who was at the other side of the hallway, quiet and stoic as usual. "Aren't you worried at all?" The monk asked, his eyes narrowed on the unruffled daiyoukai before him. Sesshomaru just shrugged, his expression never changing.

"The onna has a personality as aggressive as a rabid pig. So I am assuming she would also have the strength of one."

"Hey, don't compare my sweet holy goddess to a rabid-"

"She's crowning!" Sango's voice drifted through. "Kagome, you're almost there! I can see it! "

Kagome's tortured moans floated once again into the hallways, and Miroku cut his tirade short.

He chuckled, as he leaned back on the wall with a smug grin on his face:

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed towards the door, the clutch to his tokijin abnormally tight.

"Ah!" Was Kagome's last exclamation of pain, and everything suddenly fell eerily quiet.

Nobume burst through the doors.

"Kagome-chan, is everything-" and he froze. The rest of the group ran towards the open doors, and a deafening silence filled the whole room.

* * *

Lying on the floor was Kagome, her black hair fanned beautifully on the old tatami, with two white, floppy fox ears twitching at the very crown of her head. She was curled up on three luxuriously poofy fox tails the size of her body, very similar to Nobume's- snow white with black tips.

All the fluff around her made her look like she was nestled in a plush bed, her modified kimono that was only up to her upper thighs not helping the straight out _hentai scene_ she so much resembled:

Sweat was glistening on her skin and legs, as her generous chest was heaving fast, trying to catch her breath. Her lips were slightly open and gasping, her eyes heavy-lidded from fatigue.

A heavy flush of red tainted her cheeks. "Ah, I feel so funny," Kagome unwittingly bit her lips from discomfort. Her blue eyes searched desperately among the crowd, as she batted her long lashes that were glistening on the corners with her tears, "Can anyone help me?" She mewled.

Blood suddenly came shooting out of Nobume's nose. The fox's eyes rolled up, and he fainted.

Miroku covered his hand across Shippo's eyes, all the while a lecherous smile plastered on his face. Katsumi bound towards the helpless demoness who was squirming on the floor, hearts practically bulging out of his eyes. "I'll help you, little Kitsune-chan!" He cried out, when a sudden paralyzing pain rendered him immobile.

"E..Eh?" Katsumi managed to turn around and see what the source of his debility was-

It was Sesshomaru's poison whip, burning through the back of his kimono, creating a steam of charred flesh that wafted horribly around the room.

"What's happening?!" Shippo wailed, genuinely concerned at the mix of emotions around him.

Miroku kept his hands over the fox-kit's eyes. "It's big-people stuff," he tried to explain, and Shippo nodded with understanding.

"But is Oka-san alright?" He continued, and Miroku's grin widened grotesquely that it almost reached his ears.

"Oh, Kagome-sama is alright… she's more than alright-" Even before he could finish, a loud clang bounced through the walls, and Miroku thought he saw stars in broad daylight.

Sango had just clouted him with a nearby frying pan. "Lecher!" She cursed,

"But Sango, darling," Miroku reached out, crossed-eyed before he slumped to the floor unconscious. Already free from Miroku's grip, Shippo bound beside Rin who knelt by Kagome, a look of concern on her face.

"Will Kagome Oka-san be alright?" She said as she reached out, and the weakened demoness took the tween's hand.

"I will be," Kagome was still catching her breath. "The pain is gone," she sighed. Shippo nuzzled his head on her shoulder, and she chuckled weakly, running her hand through his hair.

"She will need some rest," Kaede leaned back, exhausted.

"And food," Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "I heard she didn't eat the whole day yesterday."

"I'll help feed Kagome Oka-san!" Rin raised her hand, and Kaede nodded and stood up. "I'll cook up some miso and tofu, something light that will not shock your system."

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin scooted away when the stoic daiyoukai sat beside her and frowned.

"Stupid Onna. Burdening people with your weakness." He said as he supported her to sit up, and Kagome leaned on him, too exhausted to argue.

Rin quietly observed them from the side,

And she softly giggled.

* * *

Kagome was exhausted. She would have met and talked with the rest of the daiyoukai, and apparently, her "brother" Nobume when he would have gained consciousness, but Kaede was deathly adamant to call it a day and leave the rest of the concerns for tomorrow.

 _"_ _You absolutely have to rest," Kaede insisted. "That binding spell that held you back for three hundred years would have to take a toll on your energy. And you can't even control it." Kaede glared at Kagome. "Your big brother is still unconscious and without him around to keep your untrained youki at bay, there's no telling what else will happen."_

And so Kagome gathered herself, as she stepped out of the onsen, her wet tails dragging on the ground. "Great, just what I needed," she exclaimed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Sango and Rin approached with towels and patted her soaked tails down. Kagome turned around and started squeezing the water out of her tail as if it were a wet rug. "I'm not gonna get used to this anytime soon," she sighed, and then she thought of Nobume, who had _six_ tails-

She decided to shut up. The newly-fledged demoness stared morosely at her ripped kimono. It smelled of sweat and hard labor. It wouldn't have bothered her, but somehow, the scent was too strong now- her sense of smell was assaulting her too much she felt as if there was a fork continually being shoved up her nose. "Can anyone lend me a clean yukata?" She pleaded, and Rin bowed with a blush on her cheeks.

"I would love to lend Kagome Oka-san my clothes, but I know it would be too small for her, it won't be enough to cover her lady parts,"

Kagame turned to Sango, who suddenly backed away. "No way you're gonna rip giant holes on my clothes,"

"I'll get you another one! Just let me borrow something for the night!" She begged, but Sango was having none of it.

"Nuh-uh." Sango shook her head. "I'm just a poor demon hunter who has to work to afford the necessities of life," Sango paused and glared at Kagome. "I'm not like _someone_ over there who just magically transformed into a sultry fox-goddess and got _married_ to the epitome of _Demon Lord Perfection_ ,"

Kagome stared at her friend, slack-jawed.

Rin suddenly shot up from her position. "Rin knows where she could borrow a yukata that Oka-san can use!" And she ran off, disappearing into the house.

Kagome peered at Sango, her tails drooping down. "Sango… did you really mean what you said?" Her eyes cast down in disappointment. She suddenly felt a playful bop on her head, and she looked up. Sango was grinning at her, her hands braced on her shoulders and softly giggling.

"You know I could never say no to you. Even if you _are_ a sultry fox-goddess who got married to the epitome of _Demon Lord Perfection._ "

Kagome laughed despite herself. "You make it sound good… when the truth is it's _NOT_."

Sango pulled away. "Wait here, let me dig through my clothes to find a yukata worthy of touching the skin of my foxy demoness friend,"

Before she could even turn away, Rin appeared through the steam of the onsen, out of breath and clutching a wad of cloth on her hands. "Kagome Oka-san, here," she handed to Kagome a suspiciously familiar, too-large-for-her sleeping Yukata. Kagome received it in disbelief,

"Rin-chan where did you get this?" She held the yukata in front of her, and to her surprise, the white material _even had an outlet for a poofy tail._ Kagome shrugged, thinking it convenient. She slipped the yukata on her body.

The moment it touched her skin, she suddenly felt self-conscious.

 _Why does it smell so familiar?_

* * *

"Do you think Oka-san can transition quickly into youkai?" Rin asked the taijiya beside her. They had just seen Kagome into her room, and they were walking to their quarters, seeking rest for the night.

Sango sighed. "It's going to be hard. But she'll make it through." The taijiya tried to reassure herself. They were not able to talk to each other privately, with the whole fiasco going on. She was still reeling from the fact that her friend was a youkai- what would happen to her holy powers now?

And one more glaring, unsettling fact- how did she end up married to Sesshomaru?

She never knew that the daiyoukai had the hots for her friend. If anything she thought he hated her. And Kagome herself, who was deathly devoted to Inuyasha… Sango's eyes widened.

Was Sesshomaru the _rebound guy_? Was this marriage a bad decision on her friend's part? Before she could gasp in horror, Rin's scream filled her ears. Sango snapped back to her senses, and she turned beside her. The pre-teen was frozen from fear, pointing ahead of them.

The Taijiya's gaze darted to the fiend.

Before them was paper-umbrella, laughing at them deviously from its gaping mouth. It swayed back and forth with its one leg. The large tongue and its one eye were lolling around lazily as it struck terror on the poor Rin.

Sango sighed. With one swift kick, the old umbrella disappeared into smoke.

Rin stared at the aftermath in disbelief. "What was that?"

"Karakasa-Kozo," Sango answered as she fixed her ruffled hair vainly. "They love to surprise humans by sneaking up on them and giving them an oily lick." She tugged the girl with her as they continued their walk. "Otherwise, they're harmless. Especially to other youkai. And in my years of experience, there's one thing I've observed that probably should go in the books. They're deathly terrified of fox demons."

"Like Shippo? Or…" A smile melted on Rin's face, "Kagome Oka-san?"

Sango nodded her head.

* * *

Kagome laid on the futon, staring at the ceiling. Her bones and muscles were still aching, but she was thankful that it wasn't the same pain that rendered her motionless for the whole night. Slowly, gingerly, she reached the top of her head and touched her new fox-ears.

It twitched in reflex. Kagome sighed, her mind beginning to stir into a confused mess. Having plush ears and tails felt so... weird.

The doors to her room slid open, and her head snapped towards the entrance in alarm. In that instant, she thought she had stepped into a weird, parallel dimension:

In stepped a shirtless Sesshomaru, and Kagome did not know if she died and went to youkai heaven, or was sent to youkai hell.

* * *

His damp, knee-length hair clung to his alabaster skin, the muscles on his finely chiseled abs and chest rippled beautifully as he turned halfway to close the door. His biceps flexed, as his hand patted down the towel slung over his head. His hakama hung loose… too loose on his hips she could see the dip to where his thighs connected to his groin,

And she gulped, wincing at the sudden sensation of freaking thorn bushes on her throat.

It was clear that he had just emerged from a bath. He sighed, as droplets of water streaked down his bangs, down to his perfect cheeks. Golden eyes connected with blue.

A loud crash filled the room, as Kagome huddled into the far corner, her blankets bunched around her. "W-what the hell are you doing here?!" Her ears spiked up, her tails cowering between her legs. Which was quite uncomfortable and awkward, because the fluffs were big and poofy, but that was not the problem-

"To sleep." Sesshomaru answered, as he shook the excess water off his hair and casually strode towards the futon, his tail in tow, dropping the towel on his feet.

"Uh, why are you sleeping _here_?" Kagome pressed back against the wall, and she watched in horror as Sesshomaru sat on the other half of the futon where she had been lying down.

"Because Kaede said this is our room." He looked at her with a bored expression on his face, and reached out and pulled her blankets away from her, covering himself selfishly. He proceeded to lie down on the mattress.

Kagome's cheeks flushed red, "Then… then at least put a shirt on!" She pleaded, but Sesshomaru continued his flat face.

"I only brought one sleeping yukata, and you're wearing it."

"Oh," She trailed off, as she stared down at her oversized clothing. Kagome would have ripped the cloth off her person but she realized she would end up naked if she did. "Then I'll sleep here in this corner." She concluded, as she nervously patted the floor.

A long silence.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sesshomaru said, and the tone of his voice suddenly made her extremely wary. A strong gust of wind rattled the wooden windows, and a wolf howled from a distance. It seemed as if he was in the beginnings of telling a scary ghost story, and Kagome unconsciously inched towards him.

"W-what do you mean?" She whispered, her hackles already standing. He only shrugged, still looking as bored as ever.

"I don't know if a rabid boar like you would-"

"What is it!" Kagome cried out, and the Inuyoukai looked down, at the woman who had suddenly clung to him like a monkey on a banana tree, her eyes entirely wide with child-like fear. He sighed as if she were the most annoying parasite ever, not even bothering to pry her off him.

"You're a newly transitioned youkai. At this hour of the night, your energy will be bound to attract the Karakasa Kozo."

"Karakasa kozo?" Kagome echoed. "But aren't they harmless?" Her tails bunched around him and she pressed her trembling body closer, completely oblivious to the way he responded: he bundled her snugly in his arms, the fur of his mokomoko wrapping around her as if she were a fragile baby. She thought she saw his lips quirk upward, but she shrug the thought off.

Maybe she was only imagining things.

Sesshomaru's golden gaze darted warily on the dark corners of the room. "They look and seem harmless, comical beings that only want to play. But it's different… now that you're youkai."

His gullible fox-wife held her breath.

He shook his head, a dead serious look on his face. "You're a female fox. And their favorite midnight snacks are the souls of little girl foxes like you." He looked straight at her.

Her ears flattened adorably to her skull. "H-how do I keep myself from being devoured?" She whispered.

"There is only one way." Sesshomaru said. His hands snaked intimately around her waist but she never noticed. He held the shivering little fox on his lap tighter, his breath tickling the fluff of her flopped ears. "To ward off the vicious monster, every night…you have to sleep beside a powerful youkai such as myself."

Kagome visibly stiffened.

"And the key is, you have to sleep very close to that youkai, so close that there is skin to skin contact, that you almost suffocate in his warmth and end up with his scent the next morning.

Cuddling that youkai also helps. The more you cuddle him, the more it brings out warm feelings. And the more it strikes fear to the Karakasa kozo."

He paused when Kagome was not even moving anymore. But he decided to continue. "It has to be that same youkai every night. Someone else won't do. As long as you snuggle beside your youkai, and you follow those other dire precautions, you are safe from the terrifying monster." Sesshomaru slowly pulled away to see her reaction.

Kagome was looking at him with the flattest, most absolute deadpan on her face.

She eyed at him skeptically. "You're kidding, right?"

His golden eyes met her with the same deadpan.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He raised his brow, and he shook his head, pushing her away.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Kagome dug her nails into his skin, clinging to him desperately like superglue.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm sleeping on the floor." He pried the leech-like body off him, and he stood up.

"NO!" Kagome practically screamed, as she sprang up to her feet and threw her arms around his waist. She buried her face on his bare lower chest. "Sleep… sleep beside me," she hesitated.

"I don't want to. And you seem forced." Sesshomaru haughtily turned away when-

"I'm not forced!" Kagome clung to him, "I… I want to sleep with Sesshomaru-sama!" She wailed in agony. Her ears flattened, and she looked up like a poor little kit, to the tall, shirtless Inuyoukai pressed against her. Her blush was heavy on her cheeks but she decided to fight the shame.

"Can I sleep beside Sesshomaru-sama… please?"

Sesshomaru stared down at her shriveling little form like a hungry predator. "Fine…" he said, a glint of red flashing in his eyes, "Since you so strongly _insist_."

The poor girl felt her cheeks grow fire red as he enfolded her in his arms, and they both tumbled haphazardly into the soft mattress, the heavy covers enclosing their bodily warmth, their tails entangled with each other.

Kagome cringed.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
